For All of Ever
by MariekoWest
Summary: "Ne, Piccolo-san, we're friends aren't we?" "No." A collection of standalone bittersweet vignettes lifted from their most memorable moments in the canon series. Faithfully HanP (GohanxPiccolo), of course. No other. (Warning: Shounen-ai/BL-themed Interspecies Friendship to Romance)
1. Age 761: Wastelands (I)

**Warnings:** Flangst. Shounen-ai. Canon with Headcanons. Non-Chronological. Japanese Terms. Interspecies Friendship & Romance.

 **Disclaimer:** **Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Xenoverse/Super/etc.** belong to their respective owners. **Dragon Ball Retro,** however, is my derivative brainchild, created for my personal pleasure  & sublimation. I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.

* * *

Story #60:

 **"For All of Ever"**

* * *

" _Ne_ , Piccolo-san…"

"Mn."

"We're friends aren't we?"

"…"

" _Ne_?"

"No."

 **-x-**

"Uhm, Piccolo-san? How about today, are we-"

"No."

"…"

"Go to sleep."

" _H- hai…_ "

 **-x-**

It was always the same question. Over and over again. The boy did not seem to get tired of asking. Every day, before all the stars have climbed into their places in the cloudless night sky. Piccolo's answer would always be the same:

 _No._

After this short exchange, the boy would always lapse into silence. The ridiculous ritual only annoyed Piccolo more each time. But then, there were nights when the boy refrained from asking that very same repetitive question and instead of relief, he didn't understand why he felt disappointed. It's not as though he intended to change his answer.

One night, the boy asked something somewhat different.

"Why not?"

The slightest knitting of his brow was the only indication that Piccolo was caught off guard.

"Why not what?"

"Why aren't we friends?"

Piccolo could have indulged the boy and recited all the caustic items from the comprehensive list he had compiled in his mind, but he picked the one right on top. The one which summed up their relationship in one simple un-sugar-coated sentence:

"Because I am only letting you live now so that I that can kill your father later."

The four-year-old pondered this for some moments, before giving an equally stark reply.

"Again? But you've already killed my father, haven't you?"

Piccolo was taken aback. Not only by how kindly those words were uttered but more so by how the child already knew that particular detail. He has never cared to mention it; he knew the boy would find out eventually. Telling him that his father was dead was enough because that's all he needed to know for the time being. Did he manage to figure that out on his own? If so, the brat was keener than he thought.

"It's okay, Piccolo-san. I forgive you."

"…"

"I know you just did what you had to do. You didn't really mean it. Just like the way you always say we're not friends. You don't really mean that, right? You're only saying that because you feel that you don't have a choice. Sometimes, when my parents tell me to do things, I feel the same way too."

A vein had begun throbbing in Piccolo's temple but he refused to give the boy the satisfaction of seeing how much his audacity was aggravating him, yet again.

"I didn't _need_ your forgiveness." was the only crisp retort he deigned to give.

"I know." The boy chimed in cheerily, not sounding the least bit dissuaded. "But I forgive you all the same."

Piccolo's teeth clenched harder.

"I know you don't really mean it too when you say that you want to kill my father again. You already killed him once so doing it again would be kind of pointless, wouldn't it? Besides, what would you gain by killing my father all over again? Would you be more satisfied after killing him twice?"

Already, Piccolo was starting to feel rigid in his meditation. He was past his limit allotted for pointless conversations for one day. He testily ordered the boy to 'shut up and go to sleep and stop asking stupid questions!'.

"B-but…" the boy meekly persisted as he sunk into an incumbent position. "I just wanted to know, that's all… You already killed my father, so why can't we be friends? You don't really mean that, right?"

 _This again._

Piccolo honestly couldn't decide what to be irritated about more. That fact that this boy was even more persistent tonight than usual; being almost as stupid as his naïve father to think that he could be friends with a demon's spawn like him… Or that he wasn't even the least bit disturbed by the fact that he was technically his kidnapper and his father's murderer. Of all creatures on Kamisama's green earth, he is the last one the boy should want to associate with! This kid was weird in the head.

His train of thought was curtailed when he made the mistake of opening his eyes and accidentally catching the boy's big brown eyes fixated at him, watching him intently.

Piccolo reeled in what was left of his patience, closed his eyes again and attempted to resume meditating. "Go to sleep, * _gaki._ "

" _Hai…_ "

 _Why does this brat always sound so dejected just because I refuse to be his "friend"?_ This peculiar little mystery was really starting to ruffle Piccolo's feathers

"Ne, Piccolo-san…?"

 _Oh, for crying out loud! What the blazing inferno is it this time?_

"I _really_ want to sleep but you see-"

"You have a long day of training tomorrow, don't think for one second that I'll go easy on you! If you still have so much energy left, then maybe going ten times harder on you from now on will amend that!"

"I- I'm sorry… It's j-just that… it's c-c-cold tonight, Piccolo-san. C-c-colder than usual…" The boy said in a tiny voice, teeth chattering.

Piccolo opened an eye.

Indeed, the kid was shivering badly, all curled in on himself in a foetal position.

"Deal with it."

And somehow, Piccolo's voice sounded much colder than the image of the shivering boy, even to his own ears.

"A-aren't you c-cold, P-Piccolo-san?"

" **No!** And for the last time-!"

But in the next moment, the sensation of tiny, chilled palms flat against his cheeks jerked his eyes open and caused a gasp to catch in his throat.

"It's true! You're not cold! You're so warm!"

Piccolo was too shocked that he couldn't move away nor speak for some seconds as the boy continued to touch his face. He must be losing his edge if this little urchin had managed to sneak up on him so easily. The boy can move fast when he wanted to. So, why the hell doesn't this stupid brat use his speed during training and instead he wastes it on petty nonsense such as this?!

"I told you to **sleep**!" he thundered, roughly shoving the boy away.

Gohan's small form was thrown back and he smashed into the adjacent rock headfirst.

" _*Ittettette_ … * _Hidoi yo,_ Piccolo-san! That hurt…"

"Apparently, not enough. You're still talking."

"Can you please share some of your warmth? Or make me a blanket?" When Piccolo only glowered at him he shrunk, but still tried appealing one last time in a timid mumble, "Will you at least… sing me to sleep to help me forget the cold?"

Piccolo's balled fist rose up menacingly. "Don't make me knock you out, * _gaki._ "

Gohan retreated to his corner, lips quivering and shoulders heaving. He finally obeyed, lying down and curling into himself as he closed his eyes. Quiet sniffles and sobs floated up in the silence of the night. It was evident that the child was trying his best to be as inaudible as possible, but it was pointless. To Piccolo's ears the pitiful sounds were deafening.

"G-Goodnight… P-Piccolo-san."

The boy wiped his tears and nose, before shutting his eyes tighter and beginning to sing very softly. His voice a mere shaky breath that sent steam clouds rising in the frozen air surrounding them but eventually- painstakingly, the child finally fell asleep.

Piccolo ventured a look and felt a stab of guilt upon seeing the frozen tear trails down the boy's cheeks.

 _Oh, for fucking Kamisama's sake!_

He refused to create anything more than only the very basic necessities to aid in the boy's training! He was supposed to be teaching the spoiled brat to toughen up and he didn't understand why it seemed to be getting harder and harder to resist the annoying little kid's entreaties.

Piccolo has never shared body heat before but he dropped from his levitation soundlessly to sit cross-legged behind the kid's hunched form and tried to focus on radiating his internal poikilothermic warmth outwards. After some moments, he was finally starting to slip into a tranquil state himself, lulled by the quietude of the deepening evening, when he felt sudden movement, and once again, he was startled out of his repose by his charge, whose eyes were half open.

"I was right," A smile grew on the boy's lips. "You really are a nice person even if you don't want to show it."

Piccolo was on the verge of smacking him as a huge tidal wave of embarrassment flooded his being, but for the second time, the boy moved too fast.

In a fraction of a second –just as fast it would take one to blink- the boy was already sitting on his lap, hugging him around the waist.

"Arigatou, Piccolo-san! I'm so glad we're friends!" he declared, followed by a sleepy yawn.

"We are not-" _…friends!_ The infuriated Namek meant to yell back but was halted by the sight of the boy already fast asleep, fitted snugly in the valley between his furled legs as a pea would to a pod, little fingers locked on securely to his obi. The child's cheeks were already regaining its rosiness and he looked so much more peaceful in his slumber now that he was in his newfound position on Piccolo's lap; _a position he had cheated the fearsome devil's son Piccolo Daimaoh Jr of._

Piccolo stared aghast. He knew he should hit the boy. Kick him and beat him for his persistent insolence in defying him, but for some reason… he didn't.

Instead, he found himself doing something that went against everything he ever knew and understood…

His hands tentatively reached down and, ever so subtly, gave in to stroking the boy's hair and gently caressing his cheek; making sure his fingers were giving off enough warmth to melt away the frozen tear tracks. He tensed as Gohan snuggled into him more, the corners of his dainty lips nudging upward in contentment, and his breathing falling into a soft relaxed pace.

Piccolo didn't know how or why, but somehow the sight of Gohan happy made him feel warm in a place inside of him that he didn't know could be. The child's steady rhythmic heartbeat seemed to serve a pacemaker to his own, as he heard his own heart skip and speed up and shift- until it fell in perfect unison with the boy's. It was a sound so novel and yet akin to him that it both thrilled and calmed him, and before long, he too became engulfed in a peaceful meditation state; all prior feelings of resentment and restlessness slowly but surely dissolved by that sweet melodious symphony, that from that moment on, remained as constant as the beating of a waterfall.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 _ ***gaki** -_ Decided to keep this term, because in Japanese it denotes some level of scorn and yet fond annoyance and a posed challenge that the English equivalent 'kid' or 'brat' just won't cut it. In Japanese it means: 'brat', 'urchin', 'little devil'. And also, this term is what the original Piccolo often used.

 _ ***Ittettette…**_ – From 'itai' which is equivalent to 'ouch' only said in emphatic succession. But if I typed 'owowowow', well, it just doesn't have the same effect I wanted.

 _ ***Hidoi yo** _ – Something like "that was really mean", but in Japanese it can be used when you are expressing it with some level of unexpected hurt and not just accusation. I could have used the English, but then I always hear Gohan saying it so cutely to Piccolo in Japanese it just stuck.


	2. Age 762: Bound for Planet Namek

"Can't sleep?"

Kririn joined Gohan, sitting in one of the lounging chairs behind the control panel.

The endless cosmos of space debris and blackness stretched out before them. It was hard to tell how many light years away they still were from Planet Namek but to the former monk, staring out into its featureless depths always made him feel like a speck of mote doomed to be trapped in it forever. He had never really been fond of space travel, even before he actually tried it.

Gohan, on the other hand, didn't seem perturbed. His glazed eyes only acknowledged his shaven companion for a second before it returned to the vastness of the unknown infinity beyond.

"Mm, yeah… I just can't wait until Piccolo-san is revived."

It had only been a short time, but Kririn was growing fond of Gohan, not only in a paternal sense. Even if the boy was Goku's son and practically a nephew to him, somehow it felt more like they were siblings or friends along the same age. Since the five-year-old returned from his "sabbatical" with Piccolo, the once timid crybaby had suddenly become a strong young man mature beyond his time. He didn't know if that was necessarily a good thing, though. He tried not to imagine the horrific details of the circumstances that led to such a drastic transformation. Nevertheless, he couldn't help being worried.

"Uhm, Gohan, I'm just curious, don't take this the wrong way but- why? Why do you want to bring Piccolo back after everything he's done to you? I know he seems to have mellowed down and all but… wasn't he cruel to you when you were together?"

Bloomer's closed eyes twitched minutely. She had been tossing and turning for a while now, trying to get comfortable in her sleeping berth but was now suddenly alert, all dregs of sleep shaken off by the poignant question.

She was there at the hospital when the young half-breed declared that it was important that he be the one to revive the ones who had honourably died in the battle against the Saiyajins. And she was all for it, of course. Especially since Yamcha was one of those. But…

 _Sweet, polite, and gentle-souled little Gohan yelling at the top of his lungs for his mother to 'shut up' when she forbade him to go?_

The more she tried to dismiss it as nothing, the more she realized that it has been bothering her ever since. Lurking in the backdrop of her mind like a shadow that didn't belong.

Bloomer already foresaw that the boy would be influenced by his father's nemesis in spite of the circumstances, given how kind and pure-hearted little Gohan was. But she didn't expect him to take to Goku's archenemy _that_ much. To declare that he wanted and needed to bring back Piccolo first and foremost, even willing to risk his own life and defy his own mother for it. Things that no one could have ever imagined the once mild-mannered and peace-loving Gohan could ever do.

 _Just how much has the demon's spawn Piccolo influenced Goku's child?_

 _Had Gohan indeed become a rebellious and insolent child, as Chi-chi-san had said?_

Even if she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't deny that there were already one or two shocking manifestations to back it up. And somehow trying to imagine the full impact of those changes in the long run on one so young shook Bloomer to the core. Her inner scientist's initial prognosis screamed _Stockholm Syndrome_. But then again, with Son Goku's and Chi-chi's quirky genes factored in, this may just be the "normal" of who Gohan really was and his exposure to Piccolo could have merely awakened it. The boy certainly didn't seem like he was hypnotized or being coerced into all this at the moment. Everything he has chosen to do or say thus far seemed solidly founded on his own free will.

Bloomer's breath remained bated as she waited for the half Saiyajin's answer to Kririn's seemingly harmless question…

" _'After_ everything _he's done'_? How do you mean? Sure, he _was_ really strict. But he was never cruel. He's actually very nice, even."

Evidently, even Kririn wasn't prepared for the nonchalant reply.

"Besides, Piccolo-san is my friend! I could never abandon my friend…"

"Ehhh," Kririn finally blurted out after some moments. "I had no idea that you two actually warmed up enough to become friends! But is the feeling mutual? Does he consider you his friend too? I mean, are you sure he's not just using you to… err, you know… bring him back… or something?" The former monk wanted to say, 'get revenge on your father', but as much as he didn't wish to patronize the boy's intelligence, he thought it better to be as subtle as possible.

Gohan seemed to have caught the innuendo all the same because his tone dropped a little, clearly hurt. "Piccolo-san isn't like that."

"I'm sorry, Gohan. I'm just worried about you. I mean, I know you haven't had a chance to make other friends, but… to identify with Piccolo as your friend. Well, I guess, it's just a bit unexpected, that's all."

"Why?"

"Err…" Bloomer could picture Kririn scratching his invisible nose as he said this. "Uhm, because he _tried_ to kill your father in a _Tenkaichi Budoukai_ tournament before?"

"Piccolo-san could have killed Father a dozen other treacherous ways if he really wanted to. But he chose to fight Father in a fair fight. I don't think anyone truly evil and dishonourable would have done the same."

"Well, yeah…" The monk fumbled, but the kid had a point. "I guess you're right there."

"I don't know much about his late father, but I do know that Piccolo-san is not only an excellent master but a true friend. I know my father has a lot of good friends too, like you, Tenshinhan-san, Yamcha-san, Chaozu-san, and all the others. And though I don't know them that well yet, I feel that we don't have a lot to bond over except martial arts."

"Well, uh, yeah…" Kririn had to concede again, as memories of not so wholesome things that older men tended to bond over from time to time came to mind. He could imagine the others getting along with children to some degree, but he did have difficulty picturing them being into books and nature like Gohan was. But then-

"Wait, are you telling me that you and Piccolo do?"

"Mnh!"

"Wow… That's- just… uh… _amazing._ " He really wanted to say something along the lines of _'no way'_ or _'unbelievable'._ But Gohan's spirited reply allowed no room for doubt or opposition.

"That's really something you've got going there… Muten Roshi was my master too. And though I could think of a dozen words to describe him, none of those would include 'nice'. But even if none of those would include 'evil tyrant' either, I don't think we've ever had enough in common for me to warm up to him on the same level as you did with your master. Honestly speaking, I wouldn't unnecessarily put my life on the line for him the way you're doing now. I mean, volunteering to venture into outer space? To an unknown planet so far away from home with no certainty of anything…?" Kririn gave a weak laugh. "That's just a little too far outside of my comfort zone of what's brave and noble. _Insane_ is more how I'd describe it."

Gohan chuckled. "You and I are different, Kririn-san! Just as Muten Roshi-san and Piccolo-san are."

Kririn gingerly rubbed his shiny head. "Yeah, you can say that again. But seriously, Gohan. I don't know who changed who more. I admit I never saw it coming, but it's plain to see that Piccolo has made a real warrior out of you."

Gohan laughed shyly, clearly too pleased.

"But on the other hand, the Piccolo we knew from before is nothing like the guy you're talking about now. If you managed to cosy up to him enough to let you call him 'friend', I think that's an even more astounding achievement! The old Piccolo wouldn't think twice about gutting anyone on the spot for even thinking that."

"Really? He's not like that at all. He just likes putting up a scary façade but the truth is he's really shy and silly."

"Okay…" Kririn muttered. "If you say so. Although, I'm really more inclined to believe that exception only applies when he's with you."

"Has Piccolo-san ever gutted anyone in front of you?"

"Uhh, well, err- no, apart from trying to gut me personally, heh, but that was also in one of the official tournament fights… I can tell you that his old man did have one of his henchmen gut me, though. And good."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah," Kririn quickly brushed off, doing his best not to sound uneasy at the memory. "That's in the past now! Besides, if you insist that this Piccolo is not at all like his father…"

"He isn't. He died saving me, after all _._ "

The wistfulness and melancholy charged into that statement seemed to leave a dead weight hanging in the small space they were sharing. And for some time, neither Kririn nor Bloomer could even breathe in it.

Gohan was smiling up at Kririn the next moment, belying the tears that had rolled down his cheeks. "He didn't have to do that, you know. He didn't have to save me… but he did. _Just like everything else he didn't have to do for me… but he did anyway_ …"

More silence followed.

"You're right," Kririn spoke up grimly when he felt the quiet stretch too long for comfort. "He _did_ sacrifice himself for you. That really shocked me. Safe to say, it shocked all of us. Going with that, it does look like you've really reformed him. It seems like your friendship made him genuinely want to redeem himself of his past. I guess it does make sense now, this thing you're doing. I know I'd feel like I owed anyone who'd've done the same for me, regardless of who they were. And man, I'd be so guilty until I did everything I could to pay them back…"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No, that's not it, you're wrong. You don't understand anything!"

Bloomer's gasp was only muted by Kririn's yelp of surprise as the young demi-Saiyajin shot up from his chair with the outburst.

"You're wrong, Kririn-san! He didn't die for me because he felt regret for his father's evil deeds! He did that because- b-because we're friends! Because friends look out for each other! It's not guilt at being indebted to him for saving me that's making me do this! It isn't like that at all!" Gohan's shoulders were heaving by the time he stopped for breath. His usually small voice was sharp and grating with vehemence but quaking with controlled sobs. He irritably wiped his face and continued between hiccups, "Don't you see? He died… because _I failed him!_ As his student! As his friend! He died… because I was a useless coward! B-because I was weak!"

"Hey, now, Gohan, it's not your-"

"He believed in me, Kririn-san!" The boy clenched his teeth and fists so hard that Bloomer could actually hear it; the harsh gnashing of teeth and nails scraping skin. "He trusted me to be strong, he counted on me, until the very last moment, up until his last breath! And even after he died… I- I still failed him!"

It was becoming very clear to both adults now, that there was a completely different dimension of the boy's relationship with the son of the late demon king that no one else was privy to. Gohan –like his father- was not predisposed to lying. He had meant every word he said.

Kririn let out a breath when Gohan had calmed down somewhat after a few minutes of giving free reign to his tears.

"You're right, I didn't understand at all. But now that you've explained it, I think I understand a little better. Even if it's hard to believe, I trust you. So, I'm with you on this."

Gohan deflated back to his chair with a sigh.

" _Arigatou,_ Kririn-san. I just think it isn't fair for everyone to judge Piccolo-san based solely on his father's actions. Everyone makes mistakes once in a while." Gohan muttered sulkily. "If only people would give him a chance… He's actually really the nicest person I've ever met."

"Okay, I get where you're coming from. He does seem nice to you, sorta. I know the rest of us don't have perfect personalities either, but calling Piccolo the 'nicest'? Don't you think that's _a bit_ of an exaggeration?" The former monk forced a dry laugh. "And here I thought I was the nicest one in the gang. I'm the one who gets bossed around into these crazy stints all the time."

" _Gomen nasai,_ Kririn-san…" Gohan scratched his cheek. "You _are_ nice. But…"

"'But'?! What do you mean 'but'? Don't tell me you think Piccolo is nicer than me? After I accompanied you here and all…"

"But- you're only here because you didn't have a choice."

"Hey, that's not entirely true, you know! I'm also putting my life on the line here, I could've refused if I really wanted to!"

Gohan chuckled. "No, you couldn't've."

"That's not fair! Ahhhh, but seriously, Gohan. At any rate, I don't think any one of us will ever outshine Piccolo in your eyes, you're waaaay too fond of him!"

That earned somewhat self-conscious giggles from the hybrid child.

"Ehh, what's that? Are you actually blushing? You look like a schoolgirl with a crush!"

"I am not a girl."

"Somehow, I thought you'd deny the latter first."

"Why?"

"I knew you were weird Gohan, but I didn't know you liked older men with exotic features!"

"Piccolo-san isn't old!"

"Again, you deny the wrong thing…"

"That's because Piccolo-san isn't old, at all."

"He could be your father!"

"My father isn't _that_ old."

"Again, I feel like our conversation is going in a weird direction it isn't supposed to."

Gohan only chuckled heartily.

"You really don't plan on denying it, do you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Kririn-san."

"Gohan, don't tell me-"

It was at that point that Bloomer couldn't take any more of the nonsense and shrieked at the both of them to shut up and let her have her beauty sleep.

 **End.**


	3. Age 761 Wastelands (II)

"You are not taking this fight seriously!"

Gohan sat up rubbing his sore cheek, his face crumpling into a frown. He studiously extracted the rest of himself from the shattered rock face and dusted his frayed gi.

 _"I've told him many times but he refuses to listen… Piccolo-san is not my enemy. I don't want to attack my friend…"_

Piccolo's ears twitched. He knew he wasn't meant to hear that incoherent grumble but, of course, he still did.

 _'Why is Piccolo-san only nice to me when I'm asleep? Why can't he be that way all the time?'_

"Enough! Stop wasting time!" Piccolo roared.

The boy's griping pricked his ears and bled into his mind incessantly. Shutting out thoughts that were being inadvertently projected to him was a skill he was still learning to master on his own. Most of his abilities and skills were acquired knowledge but reading minds was not one of those; it was something his sire never felt the need to suppress the first place. People usually safeguarded their thoughts to some degree, unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case now. In fact, it was the exact opposite, as though the boy was deliberately offering up his mind for Piccolo to dissect and somehow, this made his own mind extra receptive the fledgling's every word and emotion.

Gohan had resumed a fighting stance but his thoughts were still somewhere else.

 _'I wonder why Piccolo-san is so grumpy all the time…'_

"Concentrate on the fight at hand! Don't let your thoughts wander elsewhere, _gaki!_ "

"Waarrgh!"

Piccolo made sure to punctuate his command with a kick, and sure enough, the boy was, again, unprepared to deflect or dodge it. He does, however, successfully manage to deface the adjacent mountain slope with his skull.

"Stop waiting for me to hit you! Attack me!" Piccolo barked impatiently.

"Can't I-" The boy coughed, wiping his face of dirt and wincing at the new bloody gash on his forehead. "-stick to defense for now, please, Piccolo-san?"

"There's a very specific reason I decided to train you, and it's not to stand around and wait for the enemy to beat you to death! Which I can assure you they will _most certainly do,_ if you give them **the chance!** "

"Uwaaaaahhh!"

Another punch and another kick delivered in a swift combo sent the small body hurtling sideways, and this time, he ends up partially impaled in one of the rocky buttes jutting all around them.

"If you don't go on the offensive, you will never learn to fight! What's more, you are _pathetic_ when it comes to defense! Relying on defense alone will get you killed!"

"B-but, I don't want to fight! I want to protect!"

"If you don't fight, you die!" Piccolo landed another punch, this time to his gut, which made Gohan reflexively fold onto his knees, grimacing in pain. "Only good-for-nothing fools think they can survive without fighting! There will always come a time when you will need to fight. That is what it means to protect something!"

"There are people who survive without fighting!"

"Yes! And they're all weaklings and snivelling cowards!" Piccolo thundered, advancing at Gohan who had just resumed a half-hearted stance. "You were born with power, _you are meant to fight!"_

Gohan had managed to par every single one of the blows aimed at his face but he drops to his knees again, when Piccolo's knee connects with his unguarded midsection.

"I'd rather- nnhh, be a c-coward t-than, kkkuhhff! hurt another, hunngh- living creature!"

The Earth-born Namek stood his full height, unamused at the boy's words, watching idly as the boy wheezed and tried to get some air into his lungs before choosing to speak:

 _"And that's exactly why your father died."_

Gohan's tear-rimmed eyes went wide.

"If you continue to deny your destiny, you will only lose more people who are important to you."

With that, Piccolo turned to leave. For once, he was quite satisfied to hear no complaints or comebacks thrown his way. Some extra hours of meditation was the better alternative any day over entertaining pointless childish tantrums.

"My destiny isn't to hurt my friends…!"

The energy levels steadily rising from the boy halted Piccolo's departure.

"Piccolo-san isn't my enemy, but my friend!"

"Heh!" Piccolo scoffed, turning back with a leer. "You're still yammering about that? I only let you have _your illusion of friendship_ to shut you up!"

" _LIAR!_ "

A fantastic blaze of Ki sent Piccolo skidding back, just as he barely managed to block the tornado of punches and kicks that followed. By the time Gohan relented he was panting hard, tears streaming down his face.

"Not bad," The Namek smirked. "But you're not supposed to stop _until you've taken me down!_ "

"Warrgghhhh!"

 **-x-**

"Piccolo-san is such a liar…"

The four-year-old was in a sour mood that night, grumbling to himself again as he nursed the sore spots all over his body with a damp strip of cloth from his torn gi.

"Why do you insist on lying?" he asked out loud.

"Shut up and sleep."

"No!" Gohan's aching limbs juddered in protest as he forced his spine ramrod straight, standing as tall and firmly as he could manage in front of his meditating mentor. "Answer me!"

"Because you are a _spoiled little brat_ who thinks he knows everything!"

The Namek hadn't intended to spit out such a juvenile response but once again, the situation was getting the best of him.

"I don't think so. I _know_ so! Stop lying!"

The Ki spike combined with the child's booming voice seemed to silence even the owls and crickets in the far distance. Piccolo's ears were ringing sharply from the auditory assault and it caused what was left of his patience to be extinguished in a snap. It was his turn to get on his feet and loom over the boy.

Gohan met his slicing glare without flinching.

 _Good._ Thought Piccolo. _At least he's finally growing a backbone._ How ironic that his ridiculous obsession with their imaginary friendship is what's spurring it! Humans and Saiyajins really had the most peculiar driving forces behind their power.

"Stop lying," The boy repeated in a low snarl, teeth bared, tail whipping behind him. " _Please._ "

"I don't _care_ what you think!" Piccolo spat. "You and your planet's inane rituals mean nothing to me! I don't know why such worthless things are so important to you Earthlings but it is of no use to me!"

"You don't know that yet! Friends look out for each other- help each other! It's what you do for me! It's what we are!"

*" _Kudaranai koto!_ I made it this far without it and some snivelling runt is not about to change that!" (* _What nonsense!_ )

"You say that…" Gohan's tiny fists clenched hard. "…And you think I don't know… but you protect me and look after me! I know it!"

"You are _only a means to my end,_ " Piccolo grated out. "When I'm through with your father and those invaders, I'll be done with you as well!"

"You and my father can be good friends. Friends are more useful than enemies, you know. They stand by your side, keep you company when you're lonely, and cheer you up when you're sad."

Piccolo laughed disdainfully. "Do I look like I need such foolishness?"

"I know you do." Gohan's gaze bore into his mentor's; searching, imploring. "I can prove it!"

"You know nothing!"

"You could've killed me anytime but you haven't!"

"That's because you have yet to serve your purpose!"

"You won't kill me." Gohan's expression of ironclad determination didn't falter. "It's not what you really want."

"Do you want to try me?" Piccolo growled menacingly, pearly-white fangs catching the glint of the crescent moon's illumination.

To anyone else, it would have been a hair-raising sight, but to the demi-Saiyajin, it was no less than spectacular.

"You heal my injuries by morning! You cloth me and feed me when I'm too weak to get my own food or hunt for game! It's the truth!"

"I wouldn't have had to do those things if you weren't so despicably weak!"

"You can pretend all you want but you aren't fooling me, Piccolo-san. I swear, I will make you admit we're friends!"

The Namek burst into more raucous laughter. "A runt like you who can't even throw a punch? It certainly will be interesting to see you try!"

"If I promise to train more diligently, will you promise to admit we're friends and never deny it again?"

"I will admit to no such thing!"

"I understand, Piccolo-san. We can't act like friends now, but when this is all over and we've driven away the invaders, we can be proper friends!"

"Keep this up and I just might be tempted enough to kill you right now," Piccolo snapped crossly, settling back into a cross-legged position, attempting to regain composure. He always regretted getting ensnared into these square offs but the brat was intolerably persistent. "I don't understand why you feel the need to antagonize me with your absurd Earth rituals anyway! When this is all over, you'll go home to your family and we'll never have to see each other again!"

Gohan's shoulders drooped, his voice losing its edge. "That's exactly why, Piccolo-san… I'd like very much to still get to see you even after this…"

The Namek took a moment longer to comment, unsure of how to react to the alienating sensations blossoming in his chest, even more than to the boy's strange admission.

"Don't you already have your parents to pester for companionship?" Piccolo finally spoke. Then he muttered to himself, "Well, I suppose if I had a mother and father like yours, I'd be desperate for better companions too."

"It's different. We're family and I'm their offspring, that makes us friends by default. It's kind of compulsory, so it doesn't actually count. At least- not in the same way it does with others outside family… Being friends with you is something I chose, simply because I like you, Piccolo-san. I think making friends that way is more special somehow… Don't you think?"

"You talk too much," was all Piccolo said to that, averting his face to hide his warming cheeks. "Go to sleep."

"Okay. But before I do, I want to make a deal with you, Piccolo-san!"

Piccolo's brow lifted a notch -ever so slowly.

"If I promise to do whatever you ask of me from tomorrow onwards, even if it means attacking you to the best of my efforts, in return, you must promise me that you'll admit we're friends and will never deny it again! For all of ever!"

Piccolo couldn't stop the tide of laughter that bubbled up. He laughed. A real laugh. The brat could be amusing with his utter stupid cheekiness.

"I refuse!"

"Huh?! B-but why?"

"I do not wish to associate with cowardly weaklings or spoiled selfish brats who do nothing but whine!"

"Fine then!" Gohan sprung to his feet. "I will defeat you in battle! I will become stronger and braver, and you'll be so impressed with me that you'll be proud to call me your friend!"

" _You?_ Defeat _me?_ " Piccolo snorted, mildly scandalized and greatly amused at the diminutive Earthling's growing audacity. On the other hand, perhaps this could be worked to an advantage after all, and he could finally get the insufferable crybaby to man up.

"I- If I do, w-will you promise?" Gohan prodded nervously.

"Like that's ever going to happen," Piccolo sneered.

"Give me your word!"

 _Crud, the pesky brat can be loud,_ Piccolo winced, doing his best to refrain from covering his ears.

"Alright, whatever! If it will get you to shut up and go to sleep!"

Gohan's face lit up faster than Christmas.

"…But only if you defeat those Saiyajin invaders."

"What?!" Gohan face fell. "That's not fair!"

"You heard me."

"But… but… That's a bit much… isn't it? I'm not that-"

"If you can't do it, I have no use for you as an ally."

The young half-breed looked so crestfallen that irritation welled up in Piccolo's chest for different reasons it usually did.

"If you want something badly enough, you'll always find a way. However, it's entirely another matter if you don't-"

" **I do!** " Gohan interjected so forcefully that it sent echoes rippling through the valley. "I do…! And I will! Okay, it's a deal, then? Now, we, uhh, err… pinkie swear!"

" _'Pinkie'_ \- _what?_ " Piccolo gaped, eyes bulging at Gohan's outstretched finger.

"It's an oath to seal a promise between men. Me and Father do this all the time!"

"Figures."

"Just give me your pinkie finger, Piccolo-san! You aren't afraid to swear an oath, are you?"

Piccolo felt his stomach twist into knots as he spied the tiny finger wiggling in front of his nose. Clearly, the brat was not letting up until he surrendered his finger to this idiotic godforsaken ritual.

Reluctantly, somewhat cautiously and utterly repulsed, he brought up the smallest of his fingers and Gohan locked onto it instantly. The unbridled expression of horror on Piccolo's face made Gohan chuckle. He has never seen his master so discomposed before.

"There! Now that we've pinkie-promised, you must remember! If you break your promise you'll have to cut off your finger!"

"Is that supposed to scare me?" The Namek deadpanned.

Gohan tittered sheepishly. Then his gaze fell on their interlocked fingers. "Oh, right… you only have four fingers!"

Piccolo pulled back his digit and tucked it away as he crossed his arms. "What do I need five for? I don't pick my nose or make stupid pinkie promises!"

"I think it's really cool! I wish I only had four fingers too."

"That can be arranged."

"Can I at least ask for a change of clothes before I sleep? Even if I washed up in the river these clothes are all torn now and they smell funny."

"Don't push your luck, _gaki_."

"Always so grouchy," Gohan mumbled as he settled on the ground and tried to find a comfortable lying position that put as little pressure on his worst bruises as much as possible. "You're going to give me new clothes when I fall asleep anyway, why do you always have to pretend you won't? You can be so silly, Piccolo-san."

"SLEEP!"

"Hai."

Gohan yawned suddenly fatigued, easily yielding to the overpowering weight of his eyelids, contentment settling in his being now that he had a newfound motivation to look forward to the next day.

"Good night, Piccolo-san."

When Gohan had fallen asleep, Piccolo found himself doing exactly as the boy predicted, magically replacing his tattered gi with a fresh clean one, feeling strangely sentimental as he decided to add one final touch—

His own monogram.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **To Shiikun:** (Sorry, forgot to put this in when I hit "publish".) Thank you for letting me know your thoughts! I do appreciate hearing from readers, it helps me lots. Yes, I agree with you, Gohan-kun has always been that sweet to Piccolo-san. That is definitely canon right there. Honestly, I tried to end the 2nd chapter on a serious note, but him and Kririn-san wouldn't let me, haha. So even if I tried to fight it, it wouldn't end any other way. I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks again! (n_n) Hope you liked this chapter too. Take care!


End file.
